


下擒上答Chapter49 花样

by KuoFu



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuoFu/pseuds/KuoFu





	下擒上答Chapter49 花样

“……”  
顾渊不由睁大眼睛，一万匹草泥马从脑中呼啸而过，踏平了他薄弱意识织就的整片荒原。  
等他反应过来，已经迟了。  
硕大的性器狠狠捣进他的嘴里，上下颌被异物撑到最开，连两颊肌肉也被绷得紧紧的。  
池虞尤嫌不够，挺着分身便往顾渊喉咙深处喂，溽热的口腔壁牢牢包裹住他的欲望，极度舒适令他不觉嗟叹一声，好似闯入了仙坞，在云雾汪洋里纵情遨游，浑身上下暖若安阳。  
“唔唔……”  
突然的深喉打了顾渊一个措手不及，反胃感立马漫涌上喉口，眼泪一下子就滚了出来，其间还不防呛了两口，可谓难受到了顶点。  
泪珠莹莹， 红霞绯绯，映在池虞眼底的便是这样一幅惹人爱怜的景象，他不禁动情起念，大掌扣住顾渊后脑勺来回拉动，粗硬的阳具混着津津涎液，被那樱唇吞进吐出，一次比一次吃得深、咬得紧，逐渐攀升的欢愉叫他陶醉其中，欲罢不能。  
室内充斥着凌乱而浓郁的淫色气味，仿佛周遭一切就是为今夜的放纵狂欢而设。  
顾渊全程呜咽，五官扭曲成一团，好不容易捱到池虞从口中抽出巨物，还没庆幸逃过了口内射精，身体就被翻了个面，赤条条地匍匐在沙发上。  
听到身旁有奇怪的动静，顾渊心下不安，扯着脖子往后一看，竟发现池虞捡了几支未开封的画笔过来，霎时间脑中警铃大作，一个可怕的预想迅速铺满神经。  
“……先、先生不会是、是要……啊————”  
抖抖簌簌的话音未落，后穴便戳进了一截细长的棒状物，内壁闭塞已久，骤然受到尖锐刺击，自是痛不欲生。  
而感觉这种东西，往往越是目不能及，就越是确切清晰。  
工欲善其事，必先利其器。优质的工具用得恰当，则如虎添翼、事半功倍。  
这个道理，作为画家的池虞懂，身为淫贼的池虞更懂。  
那白日里他数次赞叹过工艺精妙的画笔，此时被充作新奇的性爱玩具，紧密地插在他后庭幽处，纵使笔柄材质纤细线条流畅，可甬道紧窄，且无润滑，这样不管不顾地挤入，赋予他的只有无尽痛楚。  
顾渊咬紧下唇，汗和泪一同模糊了眼睛。  
然而池虞的欺辱却才刚刚拉开序幕。  
“这种笔的笔杆采用的是金丝楠木，质地坚硬细密，我看小渊拆开了不少，应该也是喜欢它的手感吧？”  
池虞伏在顾渊颈窝，低声喷薄出热气，手下轻轻转动画笔，再缓缓将笔推进，细微的操作成功引起一串战栗的嘤咛。  
满意的轻笑声随即响起，“原来我没猜错。”  
蓦地，又生了新念头：“小渊说，用一个成语来形容此情此景，该是什么呢？”  
顾渊不得不回应：“先生……别出心裁……”  
“不对。”说着，扭转笔的力度加大了些。  
“呃……”顾渊难受地呻吟，打心底里恨透了池虞的恶趣味，无奈下勉强道，“……不落窠臼……”  
“也不对。”池虞开始以笔搅弄脆弱的穴壁。  
“呃呃嗯……不、不要了……呜嗯……”顾渊哭诉哀求，宁愿池虞直接给他一炮，“我、我……呃啊……想不出来……求、求求先生……呃……指点迷津……”  
他这副模样当真可爱极了，池虞心潮澎湃，连在顾渊唇上咬了好几口，才徐徐道出：“是一篙到底。”  
顾渊无心与他争辩望文生义的错误，“先生说的是。”  
“那，接下来这个，又叫什么呢？”  
池虞不怀好意地说完，没给顾渊准备的时间，第二支笔就强行捅进本就窄小的密径。  
“啊——”  
顾渊猛地睁大眼，手指因剧痛而痉挛。  
后面这支笔的进入，比之前支要残酷十倍。不仅有体积扩张带来的挤压胀痛，更有两相摩擦间，剌过的刮皮撕肉的痛。  
疼痛使他泣不成声，语不成调：“真的不……不行了，好、好痛……求、求求、求……不要了，不要了……”  
池虞笑了笑，停了手，转而抠起瑟缩的肛瓣，“答对了就停哦。”  
顾渊内心呼天抢地，强忍不适，努力搜索着可能的词汇：“双……双管齐下？”  
“Smart boy，”池虞很是欣慰，往顾渊臀上清脆地一拍，“搦管操觚，管，正是笔的意思，我的小渊果然博闻强识。”  
“啊……先生……过誉了。”  
顾渊硬板板地趴着，脸上挂着干瘪瘪的笑容。  
今天实在太奇怪了，池虞明明没有发泄出来，却不急着做最实质的一步，也不知是他忍耐力太强，还是这样新鲜的玩法更让他兴奋。  
不过能够确定的是，无论前戏如何繁杂，压轴环节永远不会缺项，他的隐私部位总要遭几回殃，才可以稍得喘息。  
快点进入正题吧……  
顾渊头一回产生了这样的想法，毕竟与一刀铡首相比，凌迟才是真正痛苦的。  
只是他仍然低估了池虞的恶劣程度。  
“这两支太细了，也没有纹路，小渊一定没什么感觉吧？”  
“……”  
“这支好像不错，更粗更长，还有浮雕图案。”  
“……”  
“小渊会喜欢的。”  
还没等他叫出“不”来，第三支笔就大力钻进已不堪负荷的穴口。  
顾渊惨叫出声，面色苍白得吓人，通体止不住地打冷颤。  
“痛……痛……”  
不用看，便知后面的惨状，怕是老早就撑裂流血了，可惜即使他那里血肉模糊，也不能阻挡池虞的残忍侵犯。  
而能稍微减轻一点痛意和屈辱感的方法，只有尽力忽略。  
忽略身处的无底地狱，忽略正行凶的妖魔鬼怪，忽略看见他的每一粒尘埃，忽略那个破败狼狈的自己。  
他自我抚慰过无数遍，也自我游说过无数遍——无非是性侵，又不伤性命，忍一忍，就过去了。  
可还是怎么都过不去。  
明知道翻过山就是光明，他却连山的阴影都走不出去。  
一想到这里，难过的情绪就不可抑制地溢出，然后疯狂地漫过他的头顶，不停地向前延展，仿佛要荫盖他的一生。  
体内的几支笔像在打架般，参差不齐、凹凸不平地，这里硌一下，那里磨一下，毫不留情地，烙下饱怀恶意的伤痛。  
顾渊疲惫地耷下眼皮，没一会又因身后的呼唤而抬起，他只能回过头，摆出娇媚的表情，虚伪地说上一句“喜欢”。  
真的……  
好累啊…… 


End file.
